


Cooties

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [18]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: onew first proposed to minho when they were just little kidswarnings: food





	

“Do you remember when you asked me to marry you?” Minho asks, blinking up at Onew from his position on the other’s lap. He rested his head on Onew’s thighs hours ago, exhausted from their big 5th anniversary excursion, which included visiting just about every single place they’d ever made a memory together in the city, both of them enjoying each other’s quiet company.

“Of course I do,” Onew smiles and runs his fingers through Minho’s hair, “It was June 20th, the same day we had our very first date two years prior, and we got ice cream from our favorite little stand. We ate our enormous cones on top of that hill by the lake, and secretly, I had Kibum, Jonghyun, and Taemin set off some super illegal fireworks further down the shore, but  _ somehow  _ the fireworks got knocked over and-”

“No, no.  _ Obviously _ I remember all that. I’m talking about the  _ first _ time you proposed to me.”

“The first time?” Onew furrows his brow, and Minho giggles.

“Don’t you remember? It was  _ way _ back, we must have been in kindergarten, and we were playing that ring toss game during recess. You made me promise that, if you won, I would marry you-”

“ _ Oh!  _ I totally remember that,” Onew laughs, “You were wearing that sparkly Sailor Moon shirt that Taemin used to give you  _ so much _ shit for, and my hands were all covered in grape jelly from lunchtime.”

“ _ Yeah _ , so when you put one of the plastic rings on my wrist-”

“Because it was way too big to fit on your finger.”

“-it was all sticky from the jelly and I threw a  _ huge _ fit.” They both laugh softly, picturing the scene like it was just yesterday: the sound of a dozen six year olds shouting and playing, the grass stains on their tiny tennis shoes, Minho yelling about how he didn’t even want to marry Onew in the first place.

“Not as big as the fit you threw when I tried to kiss you on the cheek,” Onew pokes Minho in the stomach, receiving an equally harsh poke to his chest.

“I didn’t want your  _ cooties!” _ Minho insists with all the fervor of a grossed-out little kid.

“You don’t mind them now though, right? That second proposal wouldn’t have worked if you still felt the same way,” Onew leans down to peck his husband’s forehead.

“Nah, I’ve grown to love your cooties,” Minho smirks and raises his left hand, his wedding band glittering, “Plus,  _ this _ ring wasn’t covered in grape jelly.”


End file.
